Your body is a wonderland (AlexPiper)
by Iana
Summary: Alex is feeling inspired and decides to act out one of her favorite songs.


YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND

Author: Iana

Rating: M

Pairing: Piper/Alex

Author's notes: I wrote a similar story for Glee but listening to that song yesterday on the car I couldn't help but feel the need to do an OITNB version with my favorite couple in the world. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know about any typos and/or mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Big hugs!

It had been wild, rolling around, breathless, impulsive, crazy sex. Now, Alex laid on her side next to a disheveled Piper, whose hair was fanned out on her pillow, cheeks pink and warm from good orgasms and loose limbered in a way only Alex knew how to make her. Alex head was supported by her hand as she stared down at her girlfriend, eyes smiling. Piper had her eyes closed, catnapping and feeling achy in all the right places. The night was warm and the nice breeze coming from the window cooled her hot cheeks and the thin layer of sweat on her skin.

The world could stop right at that moment and it would be perfection. The sound of Alex's breathing, the tingling of her over-sensitive nipples and the feeling of that warm breeze - it all helped to lull Piper into an almost dream-like state. She felt Alex moving and opened her eyes sleepily only to have the drowsiness drop out of her like she was a bucket with holes in it. Alex was staring down at her, a shit-eating grin on her face. Her hair was adorably ruffled, those beautiful green eyes somewhat hazy, her face real close so she could see Piper's face without her glasses. She looked tiredly happy and self-satisfied. And sexy as hell; it made Piper think of something dangerously contained and her belly constricted, wetness pooling between her legs.

Her brain was on the process of shutting down but her body clearly had other ideas. Alex smiled at her; the hand that wasn't supporting her head raised and she brushed a lock of hair behind Piper's ear, cupped her jaw and brushed her lower lip with the pad of her thumb, her slightly myopic eyes focusing on her pearly teeth and the pink tip of her tongue that appeared to sneak a taste of her finger.

Piper's mouth formed a little "O" and that was the latch on Alex's door. Desire clamped its jaws so tight around her lower belly she felt like she could melt into a puddle right on the bed. It ran down her legs and riddled her up all over again. Piper's lips were swollen and pink from Alex's thousand kissed and hundred nibbles and she decided she really liked them that way. Lowering her head, Alex kissed Piper again; open-mouthed and hot, until she was sure her bones would never be solid again. With a sigh, Alex left Piper's mouth to trail nibbles down her jaw towards her ear.

 **"** **We've got the afternoon… you got this room for two.**

 **One thing I've left to do – discover me, discovering you.**

 **One mile to every inch of… your skin like porcelain…**

 **One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue."**

Alex placed her head on her hand again in order to stare at her girlfriend; at her hand touching her, while she sang. Her voice, that delicious husky tone entered Piper's ear to vibrate against her eardrums in the same beat as her heart. Like a loving dog, the organ did a flip inside her chest, causing her to gasp and her skin to break into goosebumps. Piper's hand raised and fisted in Alex's wavy, soft hair, the other on the sheets, legs parting of their own accord.

Like a well-synchronized dance, Alex's lower body moved as well, thigh coming to rest between Piper's ones, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Her knee took leverage on the mattress and she used the momentum to push her groin against Piper's wet sex. The blonde moaned loudly, raising her hips to meet the delicious friction. Alex's hand, a little darker than Piper's flesh, brushed softly against her ribs, her long fingers guitar-playing on the bones she could feel beneath the skin, making her smile when Piper giggled girlishly. Alex traced her throat, where she could spend hours, really, just nibbling away and smelling her. She then nibbled Piper's lips and pondered that her tongue really did taste like bubblegum.

 **"** **And if you want love, we'll make it.**

 **Swim in a deep sea of blankets.**

 **Now take all your big plans and break them, this is bound to be a while."**

Piper couldn't stop staring at Alex, her mouth still opened on that perfect little "O", while she trailed fire-hot kisses down her chin, over her collarbone and stopped to worship the perfect, sweet-smelling, I-could-build-a-house-here spot between her breasts.

There was nothing Alex liked more than touching Piper. Specially like this – using her hands and mouth to make the other woman quiver and sigh, each patch of skin a map that Alex used. Her free hand was caressing Piper's side gently, running slowly all the way up to her shoulder then all the way down to the curve of her bottom, where she paused to cup her hipbone. Her tongue made delicious, careful designs on the tender mounds of Piper's breasts, clearly intending to arouse, but never touching where she wanted the most. When she raised her head again, Piper groaned.

 **"** **Your body is a wonderland.**

 **Your body is a wonderland I'll use my hands.**

 **Your body is a wonderland…"**

Alex was enjoying herself immensely. Piper fidgeted as she nibbled her way down her torso. Her hands were now splayed over Piper's hips, rocking them on her thigh, thumbs brushing softly back and forth over her hipbones. The place where her sex was touching Alex's leg was slick and wet, making the friction tortuous.

 **"** **Something about the way the hair falls in your face.**

 **And I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase.**

 **You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it**

 **I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it."**

Since her mouth was busy forming the words to the song, her voice now a deep, husky rumble, Alex let one of Piper's hipbones go to trail her fingers slowly over her groin towards her ass. She found the skin that divided the dripping snatch form the puckered hole and ran her fingers inward; pass the moisture towards her clit. Piper let out a soft "Fuck" and grasped Alex's forearms, short nails biting on her flesh.

Alex moaned loudly, her body working as a perfect mirror of Piper. She couldn't help but becoming more and more aroused as she felt the result of Piper's arousal. It was a delicious, endless circle. She put those two fingers inside her and used her thumb to circle the engorged clit.

 **"** **You want love?**

 **We'll make it.**

 **Swim in a deep sea of blankets.**

 **Now take all your big plans and make them, this is bound to be awhile."**

Her lips scorched a path down the inside of her left thigh and Piper curled her twitching fingers in Alex's hair again, pulling her head upwards towards the place where she wanted it the most. Alex smiled before complying. One of the things she adored about Piper is that she knew what she wanted in bed and let her know it; one way or the other. The first swipe of Alex's tongue was for her own benefit. She wanted to taste Piper and hummed when that delicious, tart arousal hit her mouth. She placed both thumbs on the top of her thighs and used them to gently spread her folds - but only a little since she knew Piper was very sensitive. Her lips went straight to her clit and circled the area around it clamping down and creating vacuum. Piper moaned loudly and Alex started flicking her tongue fast side to side – her legs bended at the knees, spread, and closed on a nervous movement. She was so close already it was ridiculous.

Alex hummed as a new flood of arousal came out of Piper's sex and wet her hand up to the wrist. Her thighs quivered and Alex knew she was really close. Insanely aroused as only the woman whose pussy she was eating could make her, Piper rubbed her on sex against the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure building on her core.

Suddenly, Piper pushed her head away and sat up. Alex looked up in confusion, eyes hazy, mouth glistening and lips slightly swollen. Piper pushed her back on her bed, kissed her deeply and then, swift and agile as a cat, turned her body around and buried her face into Alex's pussy, opening her legs to lower her own sex to the other woman's lips.

Alex bucked like a stallion, coming in five second, like she always did when Piper pulled this move. She struggled to keep her tongue's movements and momentum through the rush of blood in her ears and the spasms on her body until she felt Piper's orgasm against her face, cum dribbling on her mouth and down her chin.

Piper's body propelled forward in exhaustion, head resting against Alex's leg, breaths coming in short pants. Alex dropped a kiss on her moist thigh and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position – their favorite little spoon, big spoon one.

 **"** **Damn, baby.**

 **You frustrate me.**

 **I know you're mine, all mine, all mine.**

 **But you look so good it hurts sometimes."**

Piper huffed out a laugh and turned to stare at Alex, their noses almost touching. Her eyes searched the other woman's face, kind of hooded and bright, drinking into her features.

"I heart you so much, kid."

Although it was a whisper, Piper heard it clearly, felt the words on her skin and watched them form in Alex's lips. The smile was instantaneous and she stared at the brunette with a loving and playful expression.

"Is that "I love you" for pussies?"

Alex laughed out loud, huskily and deliciously and rubbed her nose against Piper's on a cute eskimo kiss.

"It's I love you for cute, little troublemakers."

"Oh, then I heart you too, Alex."

Piper replied with a kiss. It seemed almost impossible to stay awake now and they fell asleep, on a sea of blankets, curled close to each other knowing that on the next day, the song would start all over again.


End file.
